Heart's Choice
by Argento Cielo
Summary: One year after Kazuya and Victorique left Sauville, a question appeared in Kazuya's mind. " Are you regretting came with me to Japan, Victorique?" Kazuya asked.  One-shot. Kazuya x Victorique


**Heart's Choice**

**.**

Presented by : The Moon Dew

**.**

Disclaimer: Aside of the plot and the unknown characters, all the characters belongs to its rightful owner. I don't own anything and not gain any profit from this fanfiction. All the similarities are purely coincident.

Status: Un-betaed

Warnings: Grammar errors, Typos, this is my first fiction in this fandom so OOC may be occured. Critics and suggestion are welcomed, but no flame please ^^

* * *

><p><em>"As if you had decided long before.<em>

_As if you had known since long ago._

_As if when we were back-to-back, we were light and shadow._

_We're strongly drawn to each other"_

* * *

><p>The pale shadow of the moonlight casting a complexion in the petite figure that had been sitting at the edge of the sliding door. Her figure is lean with the perfect porcelain white skin and a silver-ish hair that once blonde, made her looks like a fairy from the old fairytale book. The figure has a contrast appearance with the Japanese style room she was in.<p>

She remained silent, but her mind drifting in old memories. She remembered that eventful times, when her father kept her in a golden cage, forbid her to even took a peek at the world outside her beautiful cage named a library in St. Marguerite. The world that she had seen only from the books that she read. She may had all the knowledge in her brain, but that wasn't enough for her.

She wants a freedom.

A freedom so that she could look at the world with her own eyes. Not only from the picture that she had seen on the book. But as soon as she thought about it she dismissed the idea. There was no way that she would have a freedom. She was a Gray Wolf, a creature that has a huge potential but because of that she couldn't get what she truly wanted.

But all of that changed when she met him, the black reaper who comes in the spring in that fateful day, and everything had never been the same as before. True enough, that she always makes fun of him, but deep in her heart she glad that he had met him. She enjoyed every bickering she had with him.

She trust him with all her well being and slowly felt like she wasn't a doll that would gladly do what her father told her to do.

But then that day had come, the day that her father wanted to realized his ambition. To create homoculus, the strongest being that cannot die. Because of that, her own father turned her into a lifeless marionette.

The wooden door behind her opened slightly with a creaking sound and a tall figure emerged. But the girl seems oblivious to the figure presence. The dark figure walked fluidly toward the girl.

"Victorique." that soft voice snapped her back to the reality. She turned her gaze only to met a pair of steel eyes, staring fondly to her own eyes. Her tense muscle relaxed when she realized that the figure was someone she have known. A small smile crept to her lips.

" Kujou. " she said softly, but loud enough for two occupants in that room to hear it. The figure laughed softly at the formal name she used to call him. It's not like he didn't like the way she called him, but he liked it better when those soft lips uttered his given name.

" I already told you, didn't I? It's okay to call me Kazuya." he said. Said girl blushed slightly at the thought of she called his given name so casually. She tried to glared at the raven-haired boy, but all come out was a pout.

The raven haired boy took a seat beside her, and she leaned slightly at his shoulder almost automatically. She inhaling the soft scent of the boy, and oddly enough it smell like cinnamon and green tea. There was a pleasant silent between the two that neither of them seems to mind it.

"It almost a year after that time, hasn't it?" Victorique said breaking the silent. The boy tensed slightly when he recalled about that day but he composed himself and answer in a calm and deep voice.

"Yeah."

Kazuya looked at the moon as he remembered about that time. That time when they had ran away from Sauville. He fidgeting slightly, a habit he has when he feels nervous or anxious. And that hadn't escaped Victorique's sight.

" What's wrong?" she asked, lifted her head from Kazuya's shoulder and looked at the black orbs. Her emerald eyes bore into the boy's eyes, demanding an answer.

"Are you.." the raven-haired boy began nervously, he took a deep breath and continued.

" Are you regretting came with me to Japan?" Kazuya finishing.

Victorique blinked at the sudden question, but a smile made its way to her face and her eyes softening.

"Not a little bit." she answered in matter of fact tone, there was no quaver in her voice. She stood up and pointing her finger at Kazuya's face.

"If I regretting it, why I came with you at the first place, idiot!" she shouted. Kazuya half stunned at Victorique behavior and soon he laughed.

"What's so funny about that?" the silverette pouting and crossed her arms.

"But really, I'm glad that I ran away from Sauville. Back then, I never thought that I'll be this free." Victorique said softly, barely a whisper. Kazuya smiled sardonically at the silver-haired girl's expression.

The silver fairy smiled to herself, 'And that's because of you, Kujou Kazuya.' she added in her mind.

* * *

><p><em>"As if a bit of coincidence and necessity had been strung together.<em>

_Two histories began to move._

_It continues endlessly forever."_

_.  
><em>

**-End-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

This is my first attempt to write in Gosick fandom, so I'm sorry if the characters is a bit off. If you see any grammatical errors, please let me know. English wasn't my mother language and I still learning about it. ^_^;

Thanks for reading, I'd love to know what do you think about this fiction!


End file.
